UNPREDICTABLE LOVE
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Sakura Haruno —Kelas 11, Guru privat Sarada, gadis yang memercayai keajaiban cinta hingga rela merasakan sakit. Uchiha Sasuke —Kelas 10, Kakak Sarada, Laki-laki yang tidak percaya dengan keberadaan cinta / Ini kisah tentang mereka / —Karena cinta itu tidak dapat diprediksi, 'kan?


Ini merupakan awal dari pertemuan mereka.

Mata mereka saling bertatap. Menangkap emosional terpendam yang tak pernah mereka sangka sebelumnya.

Hembusan angin musim semi yang sangat khas menjadi penghias pertemuan pertama mereka.

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Tangan mungil tersebut masih setia menunjuk sebuah kertas yang tertempel di papan depannya. Kepalanya ia arahkan ke arah kanan. Menatap sosok lelaki dengan pakaian yang jauh berbeda dari pakaiannya sekarang. Lelaki dengan rambut _emo_ yang kini sedang memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

Dari jenis pakaiannya, sudah dipastikan bahwa lelaki itu baru saja memasuki dunia SMA yang sudah gadis pemilik tangan mulus tersebut jalani selama 1 tahun. Ya. Ia adalah _Junior_nya.

Mata mereka tetap saling menatap satu dengan yang lainnya. _Emerald_ dan _obsidian_.

Beberapa helai sakura berjatuhan menghiasi pertemuan sang _emerald_ dan _obsidian_. Ditemani sang udara hangat yang memeluk tubuh mereka dan membelai hangat setiap helai rambut mereka.

Namun, hal tersebut hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Ya, beberapa detik hingga akhirnya kedua empunya lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan tatapan pertama tersebut dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Ya. Mereka. Pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak berkesan sama sekali. Justru menjadi ukiran takdir sang benang merah yang tak pernah mereka duga.

**.**

**UNPREDICTABLE LOVE © Kiyuchire**

**.**

Mata _emerald_ itu sudah tampak amat redup. Manik hijau yang kini berkaca nampak menyimpan banyak kekecewaan mendalam. Tak kuasa, tetesan bening itu lepas dari tempatnya tertahan.

Bibir merahnya nampak bergetar. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya tersebut. Tanda kecil ia sedang menahan isaknya mati-matian.

Ia mulai menekuk lututnya perlahan, memeluknya agar rasa sepi sedikit menjauh dan dapat menghibur kekecewaannya. Berharap belaian angin yang menari bersama terpaan rambut _pink_-nya dapat menjadi saksi bisu usaha kecilnya.

Ia terisak. Ia menahan isak hanya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia tahu, tak seharusnya ia terisak apalagi menangis seperti sekarang.

"Hey."

Ia pun menoleh. Menengadahkan kepalanya menatap arah sumber suara menjadi pilihan satu-satunya. Menatapnya dengan mata _emerald _sembab dengan jejak-jejak air mata yang setia menghiasi pipi meronanya.

Dan itu, adalah saat kedua kalinya mata mereka saling bersapa. _Emerald_ dan _obsidian_. Di atap sekolah pada musim semi. Dengan latar angin sejuk nan hangat yang menghiasi pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Haruno... Sakura?"

Sang empunya nama langsung menatap penuh kejut. Mata _emerald_-nya yang kini sembab oleh ulah sang ganasnya takdir kini menatap _obsidian_ yang sempat ia tatap di aula tengah tadi —saat ia mencari namanya di daftar kelas 11 untuk mengetahui kelas mana yang ia tempati di tahun ajaran baru ini. Rasanya, ia tak asing dengan sosok laki-laki bermata _obsidian_ tersebut.

"Kau... Siapa?"

Dengan gesit, Haruno Sakura menghapus seluruh jejak air matanya yang membuat pipinya berkelap. Ia hapus semua tanpa sisa, tak mempedulikan bahwa penyebab air mata itu tertumpah masih bersarang bebas di hatinya, melukai hatinya dengan ganas tanpa ampun.

Padahal, hal tersebut percuma, karena sang _obsidian_ telah memantulkan dengan jelas seluruh jejak air mata tersebut. Namun, sang _obsidian_ tak ingin terlalu ikut campur sehingga memilih untuk tidak memedulikannya.

Sosok berambut _emo_ itu hanya memilih tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura yang kini masih terduduk lemas.

"Kenalkan, Sakura-senpai, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kelas 1-1."

_Emerald_ itu langsung mengembang tak percaya. Ia tetap setia menatap _obsidian_ yang kini sedang menatapnya intens.

Beberapa tiupan angin pun bertiup membawa helaian panjang merah muda Sakura dengan bebas.

Angin musim semi. Pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Ya. Pertemuan pertama mereka yang menimbulkan kesan tak terlupa. Suara percakapan pertama mereka terdengar amat menjanjikan sebuah takdir baru.

.

.

Dan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sang benang merah kini makin memendekkan ukurannya untuk mendekatkan mereka. Ya. Mereka. Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Di pertemuan pertama mereka di loteng sekolah.

**.**

**Kiyuchire**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

**.**

**UNPREDICTABLE LOVE Chapter one (Under the Love)**

**.**

**Itadakimasu!**

**.**

Sakura Haruno —gadis dengan rambut merah muda dan mata _emerald_ itu tak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Ia merasakan cinta mendalam yang melukainya dengan amat dalam pula. Mesti hal tersebut selalu menyiksanya, ia tetap tak peduli. Baginya, bersama dengan laki-laki yang dicintainya pasti akan mendatangkan kebahagiaan. Tak peduli berapa banyak luka yang ia dapatkan, ia akan bertahan. Ia akan terus berpikir positif bahwa hal tersebut adalah cobaan dalam hubungannya.

"Sakura-senpai?"

Mata emerald itu masih terpaku diam menatap layar ponselnya. Seolah layar tersebut telah menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Padahal, yang ia lihat hanyalah kekosongan. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memegang ponsel pintarnya tetap terdiam kaku —tak memainkan atau mengetiknya seperti kebanyakan anak remaja.

Ya. Ada sesuatu yang ia tunggu di ponsel tersebut.

"SAKURA-SENPAII!"

Ia pun langsung meloncat penuh kejut. Menatap ke sumber suara dengan mata yang sulit diartikan oleh orang-orang yang baru atau tidak mengenalnya.

"Apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan.

Sasuke —orang yang mengejutkan Sakura tadi hanya terdiam sejenak. Otaknya tidak bodoh untuk mencerna apa yang sedang dilakukan seniornya sedetik sebelumnya. Hal yang paling membuatnya muak —perasaan cinta.

Tapi, ia memilih untuk tidak memedulikannya. Karena, tentu ini bukanlah hal yang seharusnya ia campuri.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk. Sarada sedang menunggu di dalam," jawabnya seraya memandang lurus ke depan —tempat sebuah pintu terpantul jelas di manik matanya.

"Ah ya," balas Sakura.

Sasuke pun membuka pintu tersebut dan Sakura mengikutinya masuk ke dalam.

.

Perabotan ala eropa, _wallpaper_ khas inggris, dan suasana hening kini menghiasi pandangan Sakura.

Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah bekerja sebagai guru Sarada —adik Sasuke sudah satu tahun lebih. Tentu dirinya sudah menikmati suasana sepi di rumah istana ini ratusan kali. Namun, ia tetap tak terbiasa.

Terkadang, Sakura berpikir, apa yang membuat rumah ini begitu sepi walau banyak sekali pelayan-pelayan yang menghiasi pandangannya. Apa karena pelayan-pelayan tersebut hanya diam seperti robot pekerja yang tidak banyak berkomentar?

Dan lagi, kenapa sudah satu tahun lebih ini, Sakura baru pertama melihat Sasuke —anak sulung keluarga tempatnya bekerja? Mungkin ia lebih sering mengurung diri di kamarkah? Atau karena pulang setelah pekerjaan Sakura selesai?

"Ah ya, Senpai," sebuah suara pun memecah suasana hening tersebut.

Sakura yang merasa terpanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatap _junior_nya yang lebih tinggi di depannya.

"Senpai tahu Hinata? Nanti dia akan datang kemari —ke kamarku. Senpai jangan bilang ke orangtua atau adikku, Ya?" ujar Sasuke masih diam pada posisinya —membelakangi Sakura.

"Hn? Kekasihmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menyelidik.

"Hn."

Sakura pun langsung mengembangkan senyumnya. Dengan satu gerakan gesit, ia langsung menghadap ke depan Sasuke dan mengelus pucuk kepala Sasuke. Sedikit sulit mengingat Sakura tidak lebih tinggi dari Sasuke. Namun, akhirnya ia bisa meraih pucuk tersebut. Ia mengelus rambut tersebut dengan sedikit gerakan kasar seraya membiarkan senyumannya terpatri setia menghias wajahnya.

"Wah! Ternyata kakaknya Sarada sudah besar, Ya!" ucap Sakura masih tetap tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang justru kini wajahnya memerah.

"Baiklah," ujar Sakura lagi seraya melepas elusan kepalanya dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Aku sudah satu tahun di sini —ya walau aku kaget karena aku satu minggu sekali ke sini selama setahun lebih tidak pernah ketemu kamu, aku tentu tahu harus kemana sekarang, mending kamu tunggu ke depan saja! Tunggu pacarmu datang!" lanjut Sakura yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku diam.

"Apanya yang kekasih?" ucapnya pelan seraya menutup wajah dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh dada tempat jantungnya berdetak dengan amat cepat kali ini.

Hanya sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyentuh pucuk kepalanya —tempat di mana Sakura menyentuhnya tadi.

.

Sakura tak menyadarinya, bahwa wajah Sasuke Uchiha kini memerah karena dirinya —tepatnya elusan kepala Sakura yang amat spontan.

.

"_Nee_, untuk materi ini, kau baca pada bagian yang aku beri garis. Hapalkan ya. Nanti aku coba beri kamu _test _kecil. _Wakarimasu ka, _Sarada-chan?" tanya Sakura seraya memamerkan senyumnya yang mengembang tulus dan mengelus pucuk rambut Sarada.

Sarada hanya mengangguk paham sebelum akhirnya mulai memfokuskan dirinya pada buku yang ada digenggamannya setelah membetulkan kacamata merahnya.

Suasana pun mulai menyepi. Hanya ada suara detikan jam yang menghiasi kesunyian tersebut. Suasana yang sudah sering Sakura rasakan setahun belakangan ini. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya. Lagi-lagi, kamar dengan gaya eropa menghiasi manik hijaunya. Kamar itu terlalu besar untuk ukuran perempuan berumur 8 tahun –baginya. Dengan tempat tidur _king size, _lukisan-lukisan, bahkan toilet dalam kamar tersebut. Mereka nampak elegan, namun kosong tertelan oleh kesunyian.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya memeriksa ponselnya lagi, Lalu, ia mulai terbenam dalam kesunyian tersebut kembali saat dilihatnya tak ada pesan masuk ke ponsel-nya. Sejenak, suasana sunyi ini mulai membuatnya berpikir kembali. Dan ia kembali mengingat hal yang sempat dikatakan oleh Mikoto Uchiha –ibu dari kedua kakak-beradik ini baru-baru ini.

"_Etto, _Sarada-chan?"

Perempuan berumur 8 tahun itupun menoleh ke arah Sakura dan memasang wajah bertanya yang sangat khas.

"Kau punya kakak yang kurasa bisa kau tanyakan tentang pelajaran. _Etto, _bukan berarti aku tidak suka mengajarimu, maksudku itu –ano," ucap Sakura terbata-bata seolah tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Saradapun kembali berkonsentrasi pada bukunya kembali dan kesunyian mulai menghantui mereka kembali. Seketika itu, Sakura merutuki pertanyaannya.

"Kakak tak pernah mau berbicara padaku," jawab Sarada dengan singkat disela kesibukannya membaca buku tersebut. Sakura sedikit terkejut. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia menyadari bahwa perempuan kecil pendiam itu mulai mengeratkan pegangannya pada buku dan mulai menatap nanar buku tersebut.

Suasana mulai menghening kembali. Seketika Sakura mulai menyadari sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa perempuan sekecil ini menjadi amat pendiam? Apa dia tidak kesepian? Dirinya bahkan tak pernah melihat Sarada bermain hingga wajahnya tampak lebih tua dari umurnya yang seharusnya.

"Ah ya, kau sudah menghapalkannya, 'kan?"

Sarada hanya mengangguk lemah dan tak yakin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dulu hari ini? Nanti aku bilang kepada ibumu untuk mengganti hari ini dengan hari lain di minggu ini. Nah, gimana?"

Sarada langsung menoleh dengan cepat menatap Sakura. Sakura yang ditatap dengan intens itu hanya tersenyum seraya mengelus kepala Sarada kecil. Sakura tentu mengerti tatapan mata yang seolah berkata apa-kakak-sungguh-ingin-bermain-denganku? itu

"Tentu Sarada-chan. Ayo kita main petak umpet!"

.

_._

_._

_Can we believe in love?_

_Or we must keep ourself from loving too much so we'll never get a hurt too much, too?_

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continue_

_._

_._

_._

**A.n.: **Seperti biasa. Gak tahu harus berkata apa =x Yang pasti _fic _ini gak akan lebih dari 10 _chapter _(kurasa).

**Jakarta, 18 Januari 2015 09:30 **oleh _author _yang lagi galau ama universitasnya. Takut ga lulus ujian masuk nih. Belum daftar Universitas swasta manapun soalnya.


End file.
